


Summer Evening

by radiante_verano



Category: GOT7
Genre: Incredibly Sappy, Just Gross Fluff, M/M, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiante_verano/pseuds/radiante_verano
Summary: A short, sappy drabble!





	Summer Evening

Background music:  
Nothing’s Real but Love - Rebecca Ferguson 

Jinyoung looks up as he sees Mark smiling at him, his eyes disappearing into crescents, the soft upturn of his lips. Mark moves forward, pulling out his hand with a flourish for Jinyoung to hold. Jinyoung laughs, hands sliding into the familiar warmth; curves and lines of the slender hands etched into memory. Quiet music plays in the background, the room is drenched in soft, golden light, the sun is setting. Warm wind flows through the windows, white curtains fluttering quietly in the summer air.

Mark pulls Jinyoung into him, as he slides his hand around his waist, pulling him into an embrace, they dance slowly. Jinyoung drapes his arm around Mark’s waist. They’re close enough that Jinyoung can feel the soft hammering of Mark’s heartbeat. He smiles against Mark’s skin, as he nestles his head into the curve of his neck. Mark tightens his hold. It feels surreal being able to hold one another, soft heartbeats, knowing smiles, love radiating out every part of their being. Since they’ve known each other, they’ve known there could be no one else for them but each other. Mark has never felt such a depth of feelings for another person, he wishes he could rip his heart out of chest and show Jinyoung just how much of his being belonged to him, how every fibre of his being screamed to love him, to drape himself around his beautiful body, look into those warm brown eyes and confess his endless love for him, until his last breath.  
Jinyoung inhales deeply as he feels Mark’s comforting embrace around him, the familiar pace of his heartbeat, beating next to his. He wonders if he can ever express the true extent of his feelings for Mark, how he would lay down his life without question for him. It scares him, the strength of his feelings. The vulnerability, the intimacy of being with Mark, did not come easy for Jinyoung, he was not a man used to coming to terms with his emotions, preferring to lock them away, deep down where no one could get to him, hurt him.  
Longing looks thrown across the room, a special smile here and there and backhugs was the best Jinyoung had been able to do. He’d been too scared to face the reality of his feelings, to accept that his quickening heartbeat, wanting to spend every spare second of his day with Mark, the inexplicable pull he felt towards him, the hollowness at the pit of his stomach hadn’t been simple feelings for a friend. But then Mark had come to him, sweet and shy, telling him he loved him, head ducked down but fingers making their way towards his. Jinyoung remembers how nervous he’d been, heart in his mouth, swallowing down the nerves and fear, shaking fingers threading through Mark’s, deciding to fuck his fears and give this once in a lifetime love a chance, as he saw Mark with his quivering lips and fluttering eyelashes, watching him with baited breath.  
Jinyoung had been wrong. His fears had been wrong. Loving Mark was the best decision of his life. He came to realise this again as he felt himself being pulled back into reality, the love of his life staring at him with a soft, amused smile, both arms wrapped around his waist, the fondness almost dripping out of his eyes. 

“Are you okay, love?”

“Couldn’t be happier, sweetheart.” 

They continued their evening, swaying to the rhythm of their heartbeats, soft music playing in the quiet summer evening, golden sunlight dripping from the outside into their home.


End file.
